fulhamfandomcom-20200215-history
Fernando Amorebieta
| clubnumber = 35 (2013-2014) 5 (2014-2015) 45 (2016) | debut = West Brom (h) (14 Sept 2013) | lastapp = Brentford (a) (30 Apr 2016) | firstgoal = Hull (h) (26 Apr 2014) | lastgoal = Bolton (h) (1 Oct 2014) | joinedfrom = Athletic Bilbao, free - 1 Jul 2013 | leftfor = | leagueapps(gls) = 44 (2) | allapps(gls) = 48 (2) | otherclubs = Collegio San Miguel (youth) (1995-1996) Athletic Bilbao (youth) (1996-2003) Basconia (2003-2004) Athletic Bilbao 'B' (2004-2005) Athletic Bilbao (2005-2013) (2015-2016) (from Fulham) Sporting Gijon (2016-present) | international = Venezuela (2011-2015) | apps(gls) = 15 (1) }} Fernando Amorebieta was a central defender at Fulham from 2013 until 2016. An international for Venezuela, Fernando is well known in Spain after 8 years at Athletic Bilbao and returned after his stint at Craven Cottage to join Sportin Gijon. =Career= Before Fulham Fulham (2013-2016) Fernando's signing was confirmed by Fulham on 22 May 2013 on a free transfer, with his contract due to start as of 1 July; the deal was agreed on 15 April 2013. He made his long-awaited debut against West Brom on 14 Sept 2013 after coming on as a substitute to replace Kieran Richardson in the second half. His career at the club started relatively well, proving to be a strong centre-back who was also capable of playing on the left when needed. Due to the changing of managers in his first season, Fernando was in and out of the side and struggled to find consistent form, however Felix Magath settled on him as a main centre back in the end of season run in. He was sent off in the 5-0 loss away at Manchester City after two fouls in the penalty area, leading to the two opening goals of the match. His first goal came in an important match against Hull City not long after his return from suspension as he scored a header in a 2-2 draw at Craven Cottage. Despite Fulham dropping down to the Championship, Fernando was one of the few first team senior players who decided to stay put at the club and help them compete in the second tier. He scored in a fantastic 4-0 win against Bolton Wanderers at Craven Cottage. He suffered a 4 month layoff through injury during 2014-15, returning to action on 6 March 2015 in a poor 5-1 home loss to AFC Bournemouth in which Fernando received a straight red card in the second half. He was shortly after loaned out to fellow Championship side Middlesbrough, with James Husband coming in the opposite direction for the remainder of the season. Fernando played a part in their promotion push, scoring the winner in their Play-off Semi-final, though ultimately they failed at the final hurdle after losing out to Norwich City in the Play-off Final. He was shipped out again on a season long loan to Middlesbrough for 2015-16 but was later recalled on 1 February 2016 shortly after new manager Slaviša Jokanović took over. After several strong performances in Fulham's defence, Fernando let himself down after needlessly earning a red card away to Leeds United in February 2016 and cast doubts among his future at the club with some reckless challenges costing the side in matches. After Fulham =Fulham Statistics= Appearances U21 squad First team Disciplinary =Fulham Matches= U21 squad First team =External links and references= Category:Players Category:Defenders Category:Venezuela